The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
Computer based structured storage systems, such as computer file systems and database systems, have been remarkably successful at providing users with quick and facile access to enormous amounts of data. At the same time data management systems have been evolved for handling shared or concurrent access and update of data in a server by different clients. Evolvement of cloud computing has also introduced different data-sharing services.
The development of data processing systems, computers and computer applications has transformed different processes into computerized processes. One example of such a process is modeling. Modeling means that a model is created from a product under design for describing the product to be constructed, the model containing at least information needed to illustrate the product. For example, a product model of a building is an entity consisting of the product data on the life span of the building and building process.
To provide dynamic environment and concurrent modeling for the product model utilizing shared data, a mechanism to handle different alternatives and phases of modeling, for example, is needed.